1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to an ink-jet recording apparatus equipped with an ink set comprised from inks having different viscosity and capable of maintaining a high printing quality.
2. Related Art
Various types of ink-jet recording apparatuses having favorable printing quality have been developed from the past. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H8-336979 (JP-A-1996-336979) discloses a color ink-jet recording apparatus that performs color printing by discharging a plurality of color inks, wherein bleeding is inhibited by setting the number of nozzles of a recording head of ink having slow fixation properties or a recording head of ink requiring ink discharge based on a low frequency due to viscosity or the droplet discharge volume to be greater than the number of nozzles of a recording head that discharges all other inks.
Nevertheless, even if the number of nozzles is increased as with this kind of ink-jet recording apparatus, the ink discharge amount per unit area will not increase. Further, this Publication does not provide a numerical description for the relation between the physicality of ink and nozzle resolution pertaining to such ink-jet recording apparatus and, therefore, the effectiveness is limited. With a conventional recording apparatus, there is a problem in that the printing quality cannot be secured when using an ink set comprised from inks having different viscosity.